There have been a number of novelty items particularly designed for automobiles, including plush animal figures that are attached to the windows of cars by suction cups. There have also been novelty items consisting of signs physically attached to the rear of a window of a car including signs, such as "Husband in Trunk" which is a comical retort to the signs that typically say "Baby On Board." In association with the "Husband In Trunk" sign an occasional user has been known to have a man's necktie hanging out of the trunk as well.